Business Before Pleasure
by countrygirl2005
Summary: Summary: Daniel and Vala get interrupted on their honeymoon.  Set before Sam goes to Atlantis while Woolsey is still in the IOA.    Rated T for adult situations and innuendos.    Characters: D/V, Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Landry and Woolsey    Please read and rev


Summary: Daniel and Vala get interrupted on their honeymoon. Set before Sam goes to Atlantis while Woolsey is still in the IOA.

Rated T for adult situations and innuendos.

Characters: D/V, Sam, Cam, Teal'c, Landry and Woolsey

Please read and review

Business Before Pleasure

"Umm, Daniel, that felt so good." Amidst the comfortably hot water and overflowing mountain of Victoria's Secret Wild Kiss bubble bath, Vala settled back against Daniel's broad chest. She found herself being wrapped in his loving embrace as his wet hands caressed a trail from her soft ivory breasts down her arms. "Of course one would expect an archeologist to be good with his hands."

Lacing his fingers with hers, he brought their hands together to rest at the smooth skin of her belly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he whispered seductively as he gently nipped at the moist warm skin of her shoulder, slowly moving up the column of her neck, "I enjoyed doing it for you."

Daniel's lips on her neck combined with his gentle yet deep intimate voice sent tingles through her, fully relaxing her into the cradle of his body. "Darling this has been so romantic…soaking in these luxurious bubbles with you by candlelight as you washed my hair and now those amazing lips of yours on my neck. All this pampering is going to spoil me, you know?"

"Like this do you?" Briefly unlacing one hand from hers Daniel gathered Vala's hair, brushing the wet shiny locks across her other shoulder as his lips started a slow warm trail toward the other side of her neck.

"Mmm," Vala groaned, tilting her head to provide more access. "I love it darling. This honeymoon has been just wonderful."

"Yeah it has." Cupping her cheek, flushing with desire, he gently brought her lips a breath away from his.

Turning in his arms Vala wrapped an arm over his shoulder. The passion in his majestic blue eyes further ignited her need for him. Bringing her hand to comb into his short wet hair, she pulled him a little closer until their lips barely touched.

"I love you, Daniel." Vala whispered against his mouth.

"I love you, Vala."

As one their lips joined tenderly, sweetly.

Daniel slid his tongue along Vala's lips, begging her to grant him further access.

Her lips separated as she melted into the passion of his steamy kiss.

Slowly and reluctantly Vala pulled away. "Darling, how would you like to slip those comfy looking robes on and take this to the bed? You promised me a full body massage you know?"

With an inviting smile, he waggled his brows while caressing his thumb across her swollen parted lips. "Yeah I did and I'd love to."

"And afterward," Vala winked, "I'll return the favor."

"Sounds nice."

"Great!" She smiled, "I can't wait to put my hands all over your gorgeous body."

Giving her no time to respond, Daniel dove in for a quick teasing kiss. "The feeling's mutual."

XOXO

"General!"

"Mr. Woolsey! Doctor Jackson is on his honeymoon. I'm not beaming him back here to translate a document."

"General Landry this is a matter of National Security! He is the only one who is qualified and time is of the essence! I suggest you call his cell to let him know we need him immediately."

"We already tried." The General grew more irritated. "It's turned off meaning he probably doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Really can't blame the guy." Cam spoke up in defense.

"Colonel Mitchell, did you have something to add?" Woolsey asked, annoyed.

"All I'm sayin' is that if I were on my honeymoon, I could think of a lot better things to do than wait on a phone call."

"Where did they go General?"

"If you must know Mr. Woolsey, they went to Maui."

"What time is it there?"

"Two o'clock in the afternoon." Landry's patience began to wear thin. "What's your point?"

"Well wouldn't that be a time of day when lunch or maybe sightseeing would be going on," Woolsey reasoned, "not, well, fraternizing?"

"Not if you're married to Vala." Sam added with an amused grin. "And especially on Valentine's day."

Teal'c grinned and nodded in agreement. "ValaJackson is known for her unending need to…be with DanielJackson."

"This is absurd! What exactly are you saying?"

"Mr. Woolsey, let's just say that Daniel and Vala really enjoy each other's company," Sam explained. "Not to mention the fact that they fought their feelings for each other for so long. They're probably, well…"

"This is gettin' us nowhere, permission to speak freely, General?" Cam interjected.

"Go ahead, Colonel."

"Mr. Woolsey, Daniel and Vala can't keep their hands off each other. Heck, the way they were lookin' at each other during the wedding, it wouldn't surprise me if they consummated their vows in the limo. And I can just about guarantee you that the only sights that those two are seeing in Maui _are_ each other."

"Besides," Sam continued. "Vala told me how excited she was that Daniel booked them a really romantic room."

"The point is," Cam added, "we all agree that this is a bad idea."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need this done now! General, prepare to have them beamed in."

_This will prove interesting. _Teal'c contemplated as he looked down at the table.

_I hope those two aren't doin' anything._ Cam shaded his eyes with his hand and looked the other way.

_Holy Hannah, I hope they're decent. _ Sam closed her eyes as her frame tensed with worry.

_Oh heck, _Landry sighed_, we're never going to hear the end of this. _"Chief, let's beam 'em in."

XOXO

Standing at the foot of their bed, arms locked around each other, Daniel and Vala gazed into each other's eyes.

"So, where would you like to start?" Vala grinned seductively. "My front or back?"

"Your back, definitely…because if I start with the front I may not be able to finish."

"Umm, Daniel, you naughty boy," Vala snuggled closer to her husband. "This robe is so comfy I almost don't want to take it off. But, I like the idea of having your hands all over me so I guess I better. Oh no, is that…?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

XOXO

Separating from their embrace, Daniel and Vala found themselves in the conference room surrounded by Landry, Woolsey and the rest of SG-1, all breathing a sigh of relief.

"How very disturbing."

"Uh yeah, what the heck is going on here?"

"I'm sorry Doctor Jackson but your assistance is needed." Woolsey approached the couple, file in hand.

"And for the record," Landry interrupted, "we tried to talk him out of it."

"What, Mr. Woolsey, could you possibly need Daniel's help with that warranted interrupting us?"

"Mrs. Jackson, I was speaking to Doctor Jackson and we need his help, not yours. Besides, you're both in bathrobes so I don't see what I could've interrupted."

"Wa, wa, wait a sec," Daniel's brows furrowed with shock, "okay, one, don't speak to Vala like that, two, we _were_ actually doing something, and three…you seriously just beamed us in from our honeymoon so I could translate a document for you?"

"I apologize Doctor, but yes, this needs immediate translation and you're the only one who can do it."

"Of course I am."

"Darling, Mr. Weasel has obviously gone completely wonko."

"It's Woolsey Mrs. Jackson."

"I know but right now you're being a little weasel. Come to think of it, you always seem to be that way. Perhaps your name should be Mr. Weasel?"

"Listen, Mr. Wea…I mean Woolsey, we have four days left of our trip. I'll do it when we get back." Daniel glared with anger.

"Doctor, Mrs. Jackson, again, I apologize but this needs doing now." Woolsey placed the file on the table, pushing it towards the couple. "Please."

"Fine!" Daniel began to study the document, "at least its short and shouldn't take long."

"You know Mr. Woolsey, while we wait I think it's only fitting that I tell you what you interrupted."

"That won't be necessary Mrs. Jackson and besides you're in bathrobes so I'm guessing you've just been swimming?"

"You really think there's a swimsuit under this robe?"

"Uhh?"

"At a loss for words are you? Actually, I think it will be necessary to tell you, since you so rudely interrupted us, that Daniel and I were sharing a VERY romantic moment in our super nice room at the Ritz Crackers hotel. We were soaking in a very luxurious bubble bath during which Daniel, ever so sensually I might add, washed my hair for me. We had just stepped out of the tub and donned these rather soft fluffy robes but in actuality we really didn't need them because we were headed straight for the bed where Daniel was about to give me a full body massage. And he's insisting on starting with the back because he's afraid he won't finish if he starts with the front. And when he's done I'm going to return the favor in full. And I'm sure once we're done massaging each other that we're going to make passionate love which we've already done twice today and will probably do several times more. You know Daniel is rather well built and has quite a bit of stamina. So, Mr. Weasel…had you beamed us out any sooner or later, we would be standing here naked."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Princess! Waaayyy too much information!"

Grinning and attempting to fight laughter, Daniel closed the file and handed it back to Woolsey. "Okie dokie, I'm finished and, it's Ritz Carlton, sweetheart."

"Daniel, you got a room at the Ritz in Maui?"

"Yup I did Sam," Daniel grinned, "I wanted to treat Vala to something special."

"It's special because it's with you darling." Smiling sweetly, Vala cupped Daniel's cheek with one hand and ran her other hand up his chest to circle his neck.

Taking her hand into his, Daniel kissed her palm tenderly and pulled her closer.

"Will that be all Mr. Woolsey? I think it's time to send them back."

"Yes, but General, aren't you going to say something to Mrs. Jackson?"

"Yes I am actually. Doctor Jackson, Vala, I apologize for the inconvenience. We'll see you in about a week. Walter, let's send them back."

XOXO

Finding themselves back at the foot of their bed, Daniel ran a hand through his hair. "I can't believe Woolsey beamed us out for that document."

"I can." Vala marched to her suitcase.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I can too. It wasn't even that important really. But I guess they wouldn't have known that until it was translated. Oh well, what's important is that we're back now and, oh my…" Daniel watched Vala's robe hit the floor as she held up her bottle of Victoria's Secret kissable honey massage gel and walked seductively toward him.

"See darling, we can cover each other in honey. It says mess free but we may need another bath anyway especially after all the sweating we're going to do from our afternoon of unending love making."

"Yeah, wow, ummhmm."

Vala untied his robe, "now where were we?"

"I think we were right about here." The document quickly forgotten, Daniel's robe joined Vala's on the floor as he scooped her into his arms, kissed her hard and carried her to bed.

END


End file.
